


Reencuentros accidentados

by Kikinu



Series: Días del futuro presente [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viéndolo en retrospectiva, era un poco obvio que el reencuentro de Raven y Erik no iba a ser muy… <i>agradable</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reencuentros accidentados

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, era un poco obvio que el reencuentro de Raven y Erik no iba a ser muy… _agradable_.

—¡Desgraciado!

—¡Cuidado con los niños!

—¡Profesor, tengo miedo!

—¡No quiero herirte, pero si me obligas voy a tener que hacerlo!

Claro que nunca se esperó que dicho encuentro terminara con media ala de la casa destruida, diez niños asustados llamándolos a gritos, dos mutantes adultos enfrentándose aparentemente a muerte y medio plantel docente intentando tranquilizar las cosas.

Para dos adultos con sus vidas prácticamente rehechas, Raven y Erik son capaces de comportarse como dos niños caprichosos cuando quieren. Tardan casi una hora en tranquilizarlos y dos más en lograr que acepten hablar como las personas civilizadas que son.

—No puedo creer que le permitas entrar en esta casa, Charles —acusa Raven, sin apartar la vista de Erik, como asegurándose de que no se vuelva loco de un segundo a otro y comience a asesinar gente.

Erik, por su parte, resopla, sin llegar a responder nada.

—Sé que tienen, ah, _diferencias_ , pero han pasado casi diez años, ¿podrían por favor dejar el pasado atrás?

Eso no parece tranquilizar las cosas como él esperaba que lo hiciera.

—¡Charles! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Por su culpa todos fuimos expuestos y…!

—¡Es una caprichosa e intentó matarme! ¡Si tú no la hubieses detenido ella…!

—¡Tú también intentaste matarme!

—¡Por una buena causa!

—¡La mía también era buena: eres un imbecil!

Así la disputa vuelve a comenzar pero, al menos, esta vez es solo verbal. Charles va a aceptar cualquier cosa la que la vida le de con estos dos, de ser sinceros.

Suspira y, poniendo su mejor expresión de “ambos me han abandonado en el pasado”, vuelve a intentarlo.

—¿Podría tratar de llevarse bien, por favor? ¿Por mi?

Se hace silencio en el cuarto, Raven y Erik mirándolo entre incrédulos y dolidos. Es un golpe bajo, lo sabe, pero ha llegado a la altura de su vida en la que eso no le importa. Si eso impide que estos dos se maten y comiencen a convivir en algo parecido a la armonía, va a tener que hacer un poco de chantaje emocional.

Raven hace un mohín por unos segundos, para luego suspirar, resignada. Erik frunce el ceño, molesto, pero no parece dispuesto a protestar.

—De acuerdo —concede su hermana—, pero solo porque tú lo pides.

—Si eso te hace feliz… —dice por su parte Erik.

Más tarde, mientras intentan tener lo más parecido a una cena pacífica, Charles se siente realmente feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No solo sus dos personas más preciadas en el mundo han vuelto a él, sino que además están dispuestas a hacer un esfuerzo por llevarse bien.

Después de tanto sufrimiento y dolor, Charles está feliz con su futuro.


End file.
